The Only Happy Ending Left
by Phemie
Summary: After finding out Aric killed Tristan in the trial, Kiko sets out for revenge. Because sometimes when you've lost your world, death really is the only happy ending left. WWP spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is just a teaser for the actual story but it's about Kiko avenging Tristan's death.**

Kiko POV:

A crowd was forming around the last person to come out. Yara. Her fireworks had been gold, not white. This could mean many things but the most likely was- it was... Well, I don't really want to think about it.

We knew the boys were aiming to kill from the start. It was just a matter of time really. They'd do anything to secure their victory. I didn't really know her. No one did. She was hardly ever present, she didn't talk. She was a very strange girl. I got up from my blanket and walked towards her body. Girls saw me coming and cleared a path. I approached, hesitantly. Closer and closer I got, the body obscured by teachers. Just as I cleared the girls an arm blocked me. I looked up into the fearful eyes of Professof Dovey. "Kiko," she said gravely, "I don't think this is the best idea,". Now I'm more curious than ever. I muster up all my strength and push away her arm. I walk up to the body. However, the face under that flaming orange hair is definitely not Yara's.

An animalistic scream rips through my chest. I push past the teachers and throw myself over his lifeless body. "SAVE HIM!" I screech threw sobs. My chest pounds in agony as I cry over the boy I love. I thought I hated him. I'm supposed to hate boys. But I can't. All I feel is pain. Pain. Pain until finally, finally, it is replaced by something else. Anger. Someone must have done this to him. "Who?" I spit the word out, my voice so filled with hatred I can hardly recognise it.

"Given the boys left in the trail, the most likely person to have killed him was Aric. Tristan's body appears to have just reverted back to male as he died. Judging from the way he bled out, his attacker left after slitting his throat and Tristan died slowly, long after his attacker left. This makes the list of suspects longer but not by much,"

"Aric," I whisper. Yes, Aric. There were a mere three boys left on the board when Tristan re-emerged. Aric, Tedros and Filip. I do not know who the last boy is. Tedros wouldn't be able to harm him. He acts tough but he cannot truly kill. Aric however. I saw him before he went in. He leads the assassins. He hates girls. Well, I hate him.

Aric killed Tristan. He's dead because of him. Well, it appears that this Aric, didn't know who he was dealing with. I will avenge Tristan. Because it's good. Because he was my true love.

Because it's the only happy ending left.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: My back is killing because I hurt it and the doctor says it's most likely a pulled muscle and I've not to partake in any strenuous physical activities for a couple of weeks and if it's now better soon then I've to go back to get checked so that happened and that is why I haven't updated. This story hasn't been getting many reviews or follows or even views so** **:( but I think that's because this is a smallish fandom and there won't have been a lot of traffic on Fanfiction. Anyways, Soman said on his blog that he reads all SGE FanFics (there's less than 60 at the time I write this and a ton are one shots so it's not that hard to be honest so therefore it is completely plausible that he does indeed read all the FanFics) so HI SOMAN! Okay, now that that is out of the way here is the main story and I hope that you all like it! **

It's a funny thing time. Sometimes, the good times, time seems to fly past you but other times, the bad ones, seem to last forever. A cruel joke. Happiness is gone in an instant while misery seems eternal. No matter how often we look into the past, we can never go back and no matter how often we dream of the future we can never fast forward through the present. The past doesn't really exist. A collection of fuzzy memories and emotions. Neither does the future. Just what you imagine. The only thing we will know is the present. And for Kiko time was taking to long.

_It had been one of those slow moments. Every second seemed to stretch out into hours. Each anguished_ _scream lasted years. The present was grim, the future uncertain and the past just memories. The present was all that mattered. The time passing so slowly, it hurt. Of course, that wasn't truly what was causing the pain. The ripping within Kiko's chest. It was the body in front of her. Unmoving, silent, frozen. Lifeless eyes staring up at the starry sky. Slowly, Kiko placed two fingers on his eyelids and closed them. _

That moment was now the past. All in the past. Like a dream. Maybe if she didn't think about it then it wasn't true. Maybe it was all just a bad dream. Maybe if she didn't see the grave it wasn't there. _He _wasn't there. No. She had spent far too long stuck in the past. She needed to move into the present. She needed to see him.

Fallen leaves lined the path. Fallen leaves guiding the way to fallen soldiers. Kiko stalked up the path, her face displaying a stony expression. Threw the gates, past countless headstones until she came to more recently dug graves. Down that path she walked. She hadn't visited in the three months he'd been here. Her eyes darted over names on headstones until she finally saw the name she was looking for: _Tristan. _She came to an abrupt halt in front of the grave. His body lay here, under her feet.

It wasn't until her knees buckled that Kiko realised they had been shaking. As she knelt there with him she felt light, fuzzy. "Um, I dreally know what to say," she began, "but I know where I should start. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I miss you so much. You have no idea how much I would give to have just one more minute with you. Just one minute to say goodbye. Just one minute to treasure forever. I wish you could be here with me, not down in the ground. I know you can't hear me. You're dead. Your spirit won't have stayed on. There's nothing left for you here. There's nothing left for me." She paused at the last sentence. "No. There's one thing left for me to do here. One thing left." She got up and slowly started to walk away. As de nearness the end of the row of graves she turned back and uttered one word. "Soon."

As she left the graveyard behind her, a final tear spilt over her eyelid. She hadn't even realised she was crying until she was done. Just like she never knew how much Tristan meant to her until he was gone. She had nothing left here because she knew there was only one. There was only one true love. And now he was gone and there was only one happy ending left.


End file.
